The present invention relates to a new process for stably dispersing finely divided and water-insoluble organic or inorganic particles in an aqueous medium by means of a dispersing agent. The present invention also relates to the dispersions obtained in accordance with this process and especially painting compositions comprising an aqueous vehicle, compositions for coating or surfacing of paper, and adhesive compositions.
It is known to stabilize aqueous dispersions of solid particles by means of synthetic polymeric dispersing agents. Water-soluble salts of carboxylic polyacids, such as ammonium polyacrylate, are particularly used for this purpose. These known polymeric dispersing agents are very effective in stabilizing the dispersions. However, they suffer from a disadvantage, namely, that they impart a high viscosity to the aqueous phase. As a result, the use of aqueous dispersions which can be obtained with these dispersing agents is more difficult than that of aqueous dispersions where other types of dispersing agents are employed.